world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
WEW Top 10 Greatest
The 'WEW "Top 10 Greatest..." '''is an index published by World Elite Wrestling to recognize accomplishments in wrestling excellence formatted as a 'best of' listing. The inaugural set of "Greatest" listings were originally awarded in 2014. In 2019, during the 8 year anniversary of WEW's original launch, several new categories were published by WEW News media to recognize additional achievements since the company's closure in 2015. These listings also included the first-ever "Greatest of the Decade ('10-'20)". Top 10 Greatest Starlets Ever! List debuted July - August 2014 # Sophie Oliveira # Sayge Jemson # Shady Layne # Rhiannon # Angelica Monroe # Trish Newborn # Hannah Walters # Catelyn Vaine # Brooklyn Carter # Courtney Rimes ''Honorable Mention: Jazzy Top 10 Greatest Elitists Ever! List debuted July - August 2014 # Chance Rugani # Ryan Jackson # Vantage # SM Raye # Chris McKenzie # Brian James # Adrian Jobs # Alistar Bane # Jaxson Baxter # Ryan Cavallari Honorable Mention: Calvin Harris Top 10 Greatest Tag Teams & Stables Ever! List debuted June 2019 # The Hellcats # Natural Born Killaz # Divas of Harlem # The British Alliance # INKED # Armada Latina # American Prominence # La Lolitas # Beautiful B.O.S.S. # The New Regime Honorable Mention: The Enterprise Top 10 Greatest Staffers Ever! List debuted June 2019 # Nathan Parker # Priscilla Oliveira # Haylee Beaulieu # Jayceon Taylor # Mrs. Vanderbilt # Kelsey Cameron # Spencer Jemson # Michael Harris # Felicia James # Zharya Burke Honorable Mention: James Owen Top 10 Greatest Championship Reigns Ever! List debuted June 2019 # Shady Layne (WEW World Championship –– Second Reign) # Chance Rugani (WEW Championship –– Second Reign) # Natural Born Killaz (WEW Tag Team Championships) # Ryan Jackson ("Nathan Parker World Championship" / WEW World Championship) # Madame Desdemona (WEW Starlets Championship) # Chris McKenzie (WEW Championship –– Second Reign) # Rhiannon (WEW Women's Championship) # Trish Newborn (WEW Titan Championship) # Vantage (WEW Universal Championship) # The Hellcats (WEW Tag Team Championships) Honorable Mention: Adrian Jobs (WEW TV Championship) Top 10 Greatest Undefeated Streaks Ever! List debuted June 2019 # Shady Layne (WEW World Championship –– Second Reign) # Natural Born Killaz (WEW Tag Team Championships) # The Hellcats (WEW Tag Team Championships) # Chance Rugani (Singles PPV –– Most Consecutive Wins by appearance 5) # Shady Layne (Undefeated at WEW Legacy –– Record 3-0) # Catelyn Vaine (WEW Titan Championship) # Shady Layne (WEW World Championship –– First Reign) # Chance Rugani (Undefeated in WEW Legacy main events –– Record 2-0) # Divas of Harlem (Tag Team PPV –– Most Consecutive Wins by appearance 4) # Alexis Morrison (WEW Championship) Honorable Mention: Dexter Black for being undefeated in his WEW Legacy appearances with a 2-0 record. Top 10 Greatest Superstars of the Decade! List premiered on June 2019 & includes a mix of Superstars (both Elitists & Starlets) from the '10-'20 decade based off of overall accolades, achievements, and awards. In parenthesis, it is denoted if the Superstar's ranking improved, declined, or remained the same as their initial 2014 "Greatest Ever!" listing. # Shady Layne (⬆) # Chance Rugani (⬇) # Sophie Oliveira (⬇) # Alexis Morrison (NEW) # Calvin Harris (⬆) # Vantage (⬇) # Sayge Jemson (⬇) # Stefan Raab (NEW) # Natural Born Killaz (NEW) # Ryan Jackson (⬇) ''Honorable Mention: ''Chris McKenzie & Rhiannon Future Lists It has been rumored by several wrestling dirt sheets that lists will be published sometime next year in honor of the 5 year anniversary of World Elite Wrestling closing its doors. Though unconfirmed, partial/unpublished lists could include: * Top 10 Greatest Underdogs Ever! * Top 10 Greatest SuperHeroes Ever! * Top 10 Greatest SuperVillains Ever! * Top 10 Greatest Title Matches Ever! * Top 40 Greatest All-Time Superstars! Category:Award Category:WEW Accomplishment Category:Accolade Category:WEW